


Black out

by ShirleyAmell



Category: Mission:Impossible
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAmell/pseuds/ShirleyAmell
Summary: 流产梗！





	Black out

Ethan觉得自己一定是有什么不对劲。

　　很少有人提及他Omega的身份，多数时候是因为，他的能力已经足以让人忘记这个事实，也从没有因为Omega客观存在的弱点而影响任务完成——即使有那么几次，的确有惊无险。

 

　　也许是因为气压变化、缺氧，或者是降落时背部狠狠地撞在了建筑物上。他感到眩晕和恶心，胃部仿佛拧成了一团，妄图让胃酸涌向喉间。谢天谢地他来之前并没有进食，否则一定会在衣冠楚楚的CIA特工面前吐得一塌糊涂，然后收获他的戏谑调侃。

 

　　「娇气的美国人。」

 

　　现在还有更糟糕的事。

 

　　起初他并未注意到来自腹部的隐隐绞痛，直到撞击导致的尖锐疼痛渐渐平缓，才显山露水。现在这份疼痛不仅没有减退，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势，不由得分散了他的注意力。目标不是个好对付的人，多亏Walker果断的本能，眼疾手快地放倒了Lark。

　　三人挤在狭小的厕所隔间里，Walker注意到了搭档过于粗重的呼吸声以及苍白的脸色。

 

　　“你还好吗？”

　　他用手背去触碰对方的额头，比正常体温略低，是汗水蒸发带来的微凉的触感。信息素气味很淡，并不是发情期到了。况且出任务前他们都会注射特制的抑制剂。

 

　　Ethan没有回应。

 

　　由于Lark的反抗而磕在洗手台上，大幅度的动作加剧了腹部的疼痛，他不得不急促地呼吸以此来抵消注意力的涣散。

 

　　“你到底怎么了？”

 

　　三五成群的花花公子边说着下流话边敲响了隔间的门，显然是误解了里面千钧一发的情况。他和Walker不得不无奈地抵着门。

 

　　“我不知道……”

 

　　就在这时他忽然有了一个不太好的预感。

 

　　他和Walker——实际上，他们曾经有过一些交情。男人有着英国人一贯的骄矜，在处理问题上却与绅士的外表大相径庭，不过最后依旧配合无间。

 

　　也算是过命的交情。

 

　　任务完成后发情期来得毫无预兆，而这次一向高傲的CIA特工没有嘲笑他与生俱来的弱点。

 

　　「让我来帮你。」

 

　　尽管先前毫无预兆，但现在他能确定，他怀孕了。这个认知使他的心猛地沉了下去。

 

　　任务是不可能终止的。他们的目标在短暂的昏迷之后苏醒过来，反应过激地踹倒了隔间的门。

　　这个亚洲人的体能和格斗技巧远远超乎了他们的想象，轮番进攻并没有讨到多少便宜。Ethan努力忽略小腹撕扯的坠痛，眩晕和恶心的感觉如影随形，那在一定程度上拖累了他的行动，但在危急关头，肾上腺素分泌总让他降低了痛觉的敏感程度。

　　因而，在被Lark踢中了腹部的时候他花了好一会儿时间才感受到小腹剧烈的疼痛。模糊的视线里一切景象变得缓慢，他看到Walker被击倒，而后在Lark整整衣服走向自己的时候，忽然传来了一声枪响。

　　刺耳的白噪音淹没了他。

 

　　Ilsa忍不住爆了一句粗口。

　　男人的迟钝有时候是世界上最要命的存在。

 

　　“你难道没有发现他有什么不对劲？”

 

　　被质问的英国男人焦急而茫然。

　　“发现了啊，可是……”

 

　　“我是说气味！”Ilsa打断他的话，“你没发现他的信息素和之前不同吗？”

 

　　栗色头发的小个子把自己蜷缩成一团，双臂交错着护住疼痛产生的源头。他发着抖，生殖腔仿佛被一把刀狠狠地刮着，耳鸣声盖过了其他，意识模糊之间断断续续的呻吟从齿缝间泄出。

 

　　有人用手拨开他贴在额间的汗湿的头发，然而这并不能抵消持续作祟的痛觉。和骨折挫伤带来的直白的疼痛相比，它像是将身体里的一部分缓慢地剥离，切割着血与肉的连接，发出令人齿酸的摩擦声。

 

　　黑暗如潮水一般吞没了他。


End file.
